No Regrets
by Beckster
Summary: Trowa wonders just what did happen the night before? A 3x11 fic!


This was in response to the GW 500 challenge community on livejournal. The topic for the week was "the morning after." I wasn't expecting to actually come up with anything for the topic but this idea hit me pretty hard and completed it in one night. I had a lot of fun writing it and always have fun writing this pair. Of course I couldn't keep it at the 500 word limit since the whole idea took over but at least I got it this far.  
  
To those that read it and leave a comment, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Love  
  
Beck

Title: No Regrets  
Author: Beck  
Pairing: 3x11   
Rating: PG-13?  
Warnings: dirty thoughts, a swear word or two.  
Word Count: 1,029

Bright searing light invaded closed eyelids and the throbbing in his head seemed to be keeping time with his breathing. He tried holding his breath, hoping that the throbbing would stop but that only made it worse. Trowa wearily raised his hand to block out the light in order to crack open one of his eyes, silently cursing the sun for being too bright. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, willing himself to wake up. Slight movement in the bed and the faint smell of perfume assaulted his senses causing him to fully open both eyes and turned slowly to look beside him. Long messy brown hair hung in their face and an exposed shoulder was all that was peeking out from the covers. As if the person next to him could feel him staring, they moved a hand to swipe some of the fallen hair from their face, which gave Trowa a good look at who was in his bed.   
  
"You're finally awake."   
  
It took a bit to comprehend everything while trying to find his voice. "Ahh. . . ummm. . . yeah."   
  
"How are you feeling?" The body next to him moved to prop themselves up on their hand to gaze over at him.   
  
"Slight headache and cotton mouth," He paused in mid-sentence, not sure if he wanted to ask the question but he had to know. "Lady Une, I. . . I really hate to ask this but what happened last night?"   
  
She couldn't help but chuckle at both his question and the confused yet hung-over look on his face. "I noticed that you have a love for doing shots but I blame that on Maxwell for pushing you guys to keep up with him. If it weren't for Hilde stepping in to stop the nonsense of the game, you guys would've been begging to be put out of your misery." She continued, "Since I was one of the few that wasn't drunk, I drove you home and helped you into the house. It would seem that you weren't too trashed if you had the stamina to do what we did last night. Actually, if I recall, I think you were hitting on me all night before Maxwell called for the shots."   
  
Trowa lowered his head slightly in embarrassment and felt his cheeks get hot. Between his nerves and the lingering effects of the alcohol wasn't making him feel better. Her hand reached up to turn his face towards her and smiled warmly at him, letting him know that it didn't bother her. "You know, I don't normally like to be taken advantage of when I'm drunk or when the person I'm with is drunk, but you seemed to know what you were doing regardless." Giving him a quick kiss, she sat up as if to get out of bed. "Coffee?"   
  
Trying to clear the fuzziness from his brain, he glanced at the alarm clock. "Sounds good, it should be done brewing by now. I always have it set on a timer." He watched her as she climbed out of bed, admiring her naked form as she searched the pile of clothes on the floor to wear. Picking up his buttoned up shirt, she slipped it on, the ends of the shirt stopping below her butt cheeks. She turned to him before she left the room. "How do you take your coffee?"   
  
Debating if he wanted to take it black or his usual, he inwardly shuttered at the thought of straight black coffee. "Enough milk and sugar to where it drowns out the coffee taste." Nodding, Une left to retrieve some.   
  
The only coherent thought left in his mind wanted her to hurry back. Between having morning wood and how fuckable she looked in his shirt, Trowa wasn't sure if she'd actually want to go at it again. The last thing he wanted to do was to be thinking about this because it made his hang over worse and his stomach tied up in knots.   
  
It didn't take her as long as he thought it would to return, carrying a mug of coffee and a glass of water. Carefully handing him the mug, she sat the glass of water down and asked if he had any aspirin. After informing her, she retrieved two capsules for him and took a seat next to his side of the bed sharing the mug of coffee.   
  
"Another thing we have in common." Une swallowed the sip she took and handed it back to Trowa.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"How we like our coffee. I can't stand the taste of just plain coffee. Though I'm sure drinking that is one way of perking you up but I'd rather swallow a cigarette butt than to drink that stuff."   
  
His laughter broke the slight tension in the air. "Thank you by the way."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"For everything. In fact, you didn't have to stay you know."   
  
She shook her head. "I may be a bitch sometimes but I'm not that cruel. I wanted to make sure you were okay in the morning. The last thing I want to hear is that you choked on your own vomit."   
  
Trowa grunted out a reply when he downed the glass of water. The silence was a bit awkward; something had to be said regarding their situation.   
  
"Lady Une. . . "   
  
"Anne is fine."   
  
"Anne. Do you. . . . do you regret what we did last night?"   
  
She turned her head a bit, her hair partially hiding her face but if Trowa looked hard enough, he could see she was blushing. "No. I don't regret anything at all. Do you?"   
  
Taking her hand and pulling her closer to him, he gave her an honest reply. "Not at all, actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to try it again, this time while sober. I want to remember everything."   
  
Before he leaned in to kiss her, she got the last word in. "I've heard that orgasms help with those troublesome headaches."   
  
If Trowa had known that getting drunk would have gotten him into this situation with her, he would've done it a long time ago.

END 


End file.
